Long Long Way To Go
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The trauma inflicted on the Castillo siblings is taking its toll on them. And when things get crazier, Ali wonders if she was meant to follow in her parents footsteps. (Prequel to Red Blood And White Roses)
1. Chapter 1

Miguel woke up when he heard the Tv downstairs, turned onto his side and saw that it was about 2:15am. He got up and exited his room, walking across the hall to Ali's room and saw that she wasn't in her bed, confirming his suspicions... Ali was having trouble sleeping again.

"She's gotta start taking better care of herself." Miguel mutters, the 16 year old walking downstairs and into the living room. The second he saw Ali though, he stopped.

The 14 year old was sound asleep on the couch. From how she looked, Miguel guessed that his baby sister had been sleeping there for an hour or two and had forgotten to shut off the Tv. Miguel walked over, shutting the Tv off and looked over at Ali, seeing the small scars near her recently healed right eye... Miguel hated what he said to her the night that she was attacked, he blamed himself for what Calderone did... Miguel wondered why Ali didn't blame him.

Miguel reached down and picked Ali up in his arms, Ali instinctively flinching at being touched but Miguel lightly rubbed her shoulder, calming her down.

"Shh... it's okay, Ali." Miguel whispers, taking Ali upstairs as the door to their parents room opened, Martin and Gina checking on the two. "She fell asleep on the couch again." He says, Gina reaching over and brushing her hand against Ali's hair when Ali stirred around, Ali settling back into sleep, Martin lightly kissing Ali on her forehead.

"It's okay, princess. No one's gonna hurt you again." Martin says softly as Gina carefully hugged Miguel.

"I worry about her." Miguel says.

"We all do, Miguel. It's gonna take a lot of time and support for Ali to feel like herself again." Gina says before lightly hugging Ali. Martin and Gina walked into their room as Miguel took Ali into his room, putting the smaller girl in the bed and pulling the covers over her before walking over and lying down, kissing Ali on her forehead.

"Goodnight, little sis." Miguel says before falling asleep himself, both siblings trying to find some peace of mind... at least for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days later...**

It only took two seconds to shove her out of the way… two seconds to take the bullet for her…14 year old Ali Castillo was already on the ground by the time Billy Crockett had fallen down, two bullets having grazed his right shoulder.

"Freeze, Miami Vice!" Ali yelled, the perp trying to make a run for it.

Ali did the only thing she could think of, she charged at him and tackled him to the ground as Stan pulled up in his squad car, ran out and over to Billy, gripping the CB microphone and calling in a 1013 while helping Billy.

"Get off me!" The man yelled at Ali, who was using her right knee to pin him down and was handcuffing him with Billy's handcuffs, which she had taken before chasing after the suspect.

"Citizen's arrest, pal! You go to prison for shooting a cop!" Ali growls, pulling him up and dragging him to the car.

"Nice work there, partner." Billy says, even though Ali had years before she was able to apply to the police academy. He had no doubt that when she would become an officer, she'll be a damn good one… even if she occasionally would have to step on some toes to catch the criminals that tried to make Miami their playground.

"I'll take it from here, ambulance is on its way." Stan says, taking the suspect to his car as Ali crouched down to Billy.

"You had me scared there, Billy." Ali says.

"And got you angry enough to chase and apprehend the guy who shot me, kiddo." Billy says, Ali's small hands keeping pressure on the bullet wounds.

 **North Shore E.R, Ali's P.O.V**

This place was crowded like usual as I paced back and forth, waiting for Mom, Dad, Aunt Trudy, Uncle Rico, Uncle Sonny and the others… well, some of them, no way in hell am I calling Caroline, Alicia or Jake.

Nothing against Bob Ballard personally, he was always nice to me when I was younger… and so were Alicia, Jake and Caroline... Bob didn't deserve to be killed... hell, I was friends with Alicia and Jake when we were kids… until Caroline decided to take her family and move to Atlanta after Jake pulled me off the monkey bars and accidentally caused me to get hurt... and then the hell with Calderone started. I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead.

"Ali!" I hear, look and see Jake walking towards me. "My brother gets shot and me and my family aren't on your mind to call?!" He asks.

"Billy's alright, the bullets grazed him and it's not that serious! As for calling you, why would I after all the hell you've given me and my family for the past year?!" I say, trying to keep my temper in check.

"I'm his family, damn it! So are my sister, my mom-" Jake shouts.

"Well, where were you, your sister and your mom when Billy was going through the academy, huh?! When he's been in the police station night in and night out locking up scumbags?! You not only cut off all contact with me, you cut off all contact with him! You've been in Atlanta for eight years, Jake, you and Alicia grew up without him around and Caroline couldn't even be bothered to call him every day and ask how he was doing-" I yell, cut off by Caroline storming over and trying to slap me, me grabbing her arm and pinning it behind her back after spinning her around, locking her in a headlock and stomping on Jake's foot when he tries to pull me off.

"Let… go of me!" Caroline growls.

"If I were a cop, my report would say that I used necessary force to subdue not one but three people today. The one who shot Billy and the two who tried to assault me." I say before letting Caroline go. "Now if you're really so concerned about Billy, I suggest waiting for the doctor. Billy's been taken to the MRI room to check how much damage was done to the nerves in his arm and shoulder." I say, Jake and Caroline heading to the waiting room.

It's days like these that make me feel like I'm losing my damn mind.


End file.
